


Weekend at Jude's

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his father out of town on business, Connor is staying at the Adams Foster house for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Jonnor fanfic...

It was Thursday morning, obviously meaning the weekend was just around the corner and this made Jude extremely happy as he put in the combination to his locker, throwing in something and took out a few books for his first class of the day, when a pair of hands covered his eyes and for a moment, he panicked, until he recognised the scent that was familiar with his nose.

 _Connor_.

“Guess who?” He whispered against Jude’s ear, making him giggle and blush. Connor dropped his hands and Jude turned around to see his boyfriend beaming at him.

“Hey.” Jude returned the smile and pecked Connor on the cheek, disappointing him a little.

“What, these hot lips not good enough for you anymore?” He asked, causing Jude to give him a look of confusion and Connor laughed at his expression. “Well, that’s what you called them the last time we made out.”

Jude rolled his eyes and shook his head, grinning while taking a moment to shut his locker.

“So, you wanna come over after school?” Jude asked, but Connor was interested in something else. “Moms got me this really cool video game that we can play. You can stay for dinner too, if you like. We’re having lasagne tonight.”

Connor got to spend a lot more time at the Adams Foster house once Jude’s siblings went off to college and also got to have more sleepovers on weekends, even though they were required to keep the door open at all times and Connor was always told to sleep in Jesus’ bed. But they always found a way to sleep together.

“Sounds delicious.” Connor said, giving Jude a devilish smirk. He knew that look. It usually meant Connor wanted something of the sexual kind.

When they were in eighth grade, Jude let Connor take his bottom virginity one afternoon when the house was deserted (an extremely rare occasion to say the least) and they decided to take advantage of the situation. Ever since that day, they have continued to share their bodies in such an intimate way once the opportunity arose.

“You know, it’s not the only thing that’s delicious.” The older boy said as he leaned in to kiss Jude, moving along his jaw and ended up where he wanted to be – Jude’s neck.

“I mean, I have to ask first.” Jude said coolly, automatically tilting his head to give Connor easier access to his neck. “But you know how much they adore you.”

Connor chuckled, now licking Jude’s neck.

“ _I_ fucking adore _you_.” He growled, moving on to and nibbling Jude’s ear.

Jude rolled his eyes again.

“But of course all the blood is somewhere else.” He said, with Connor seemingly oblivious. How they were getting away with this was beyond him. It was like they were in a completely different universe, where no one saw their public displays of affection.

Jude found himself being slammed against his locker (earning a few odd looks from other students), as Connor’s lips connected with his neck again and got even more daring as he tried to give Jude a hickey in front of virtually the entire school.

Long gone were the days when Jude and Connor didn’t show much PDA for each other, but Jude was still very unwilling to get this intimate with his boyfriend of four years.

“Connor, not here!” Jude said in an attempts to scold him, but his effort fell on deaf ears.

“Why not?” Connor asked, mischievously slipping a hand under Jude’s striped t-shirt. That was definitely a step too far as Jude smacked Connor’s hand away. “What? No one’s looking.”

Jude scoffed.

“Oh, no?” He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly, watching as others passed by. “Plus, I’d rather you didn’t push me towards orgasm in front of the lockers at school. Unless you really want to get a detention, of course. Because, you know, I’d be totally down for that.” He sassed with a cheeky grin, trying to play Connor at his own game.

Jude rolled his eyes, but still found a way to smirk.

“You’re a dork. But I love you.” He said, kissing Jude on the cheek. “Besides, you’d be totally worth it.” Connor whispered and Jude blushed at that, but still pushed him away. “Aw, come on, babe! You know you want it.”

“Of course I fucking do!” Jude tried to say as discreetly as he could without being heard. “Just not here.” He adjusted himself by straightening his shirt.

“When?” Connor enquired.

“Once all the blood has returned to your head and the lower half has settled down.”

Connor frowned.

“When and where? Come on – give me a time and place.” He demanded, stroking Jude’s face while biting his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Alright...” Jude said, fiddling with one of the straps on his bag. “My bedroom after school.”

A wolf whistle came from one of Connor’s baseball teammates as he passed with a few guys from the team.

“Hey, boys? Stevens is gonna get some!” He hollered, with the others joining in, causing Connor to flip them off.

Connor noticed Jude’s crimson face out the corner of his eye and smirked, pinning him against his locker once more as he went for another kiss, only to feel a hand pulling him back by the collar.

“Alright, that’ll do, Romeo.” Callie said, practically dragging Connor off her little brother. “Get to class.” She added, giving him a gentle shove in the right direction.

Jude was virtually gasping for air as he continued to blush.

“You okay, bud?” Callie asked, while trying not to laugh at Jude’s predicament. She had become accustomed with Jude’s sexuality and relationship with Connor over time and grew to accept him for who he really was.

“Yeah.” Jude said, shaking his head, trying to bring himself out of his daze. “Connor really needs to take a cold shower, though.”

Callie laughed and ruffled Jude’s hair.

“Hey! I spent like 20 minutes in the bathroom doing that I’ll have you know.” Jude whined, fixing his hair, before finally realising that Callie was actually there. “Wait a minute. What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“Well, I thought I’d surprise. So… Surprise!” Callie exclaimed, pulling Jude into a hug. “Now, go on. Don’t be late for class. I’m going to see mama. See you later.”

Jude smiled. He was thrilled to see his sister again. He hadn’t seen her for two months. Not in person, anyway. They had several conversations via Skype calls. But then, he hadn’t seen any of his siblings in said time either. This had become a regular occurrence ever since they all left for college. But it did mean Jude got his own room until Jesus returned, while his moms cherished the drama-free peace and quiet until the next break. Admittedly, Jude did have his moments. Like the time he almost got caught receiving a helping hand from Connor under the dining room table, when he should’ve been concentrating on his homework.

Then, Jude’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message from Connor.

_miss u already! :( c u at lunch. <3 u xxx_

Shoving the device back into his pocket, Jude grinned like an idiot all the way to class.

Despite Jude’s promise of some fun after school, Connor was no better during lunch as he continued to get very touchy feely. But once Jude let him have a mini make out session (without tongues because he had respect), Connor was happy enough to go about the rest of the day without distracting Jude.

Much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I hope it wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude and Connor decided against hitching a ride back with Lena after school in favour of going for a walk along the beach. They went hand in hand, with Connor wrapping his arms around Jude’s waist on several occasions, kissing him sloppily on the cheek and being successful in getting Jude to make out, while being less productive when trying to convince him that sex on the beach would be much more dangerous, exciting, and actually safer than doing it in his house where his moms were around to keep an eye on them. But Jude resisted the puppy eyes from his horn dog of a boyfriend for the time being as they made their way back to the house.

“Home!” Jude announced as he and Connor walked into the Adams Foster house.

“In the kitchen!” Lena replied and the couple headed through to the aforementioned room, where Lena was already making a start on dinner. “Hey, bubba.”

“Mom, is it okay if Connor stays for dinner?”

“Jude, honey, you always ask this, when you already know it is. Besides, the more the merrier,” She smiled. “How are you, Connor?”

“I’m good.” He smiled in response.

“Hang on. The more the merrier?” Jude asked.

Lena sighed.

“Yeah. Unfortunately, Callie won’t be joining us for dinner tonight. She’s at Girls United. So it’ll just be the four of us tonight.”

“Oh,” Jude responded, trying to hide his disappointed and Connor rubbed his back. “Well, that’s okay. She’ll be here tomorrow night with the others, right?”

“All except for Jesus, who is staying over at a friends’ house.”

“Oh, well. More food for everyone else!” Jude joked, forcing a laugh from both Connor and Lena.

Connor reached down to take Jude’s hand, causing him to blush, and he grinned like he had gained some sort of fucking achievement.

“W-w-we’re uh…” Jude stammered, taking a moment to compose himself while glaring at Connor, who was still grinning like an idiot, as if to say ‘Why are you doing this to me?’ “We’re going to play on the Xbox before dinner. Is that okay?”

“It is. But I want you to get changed first.”

“Aww, Mom!” Jude complained.

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Lena held her hand up. “Just do it. Besides, the sooner the get sorted, the sooner you can have fun with Connor.”

“Mom!” Jude scolded and suddenly the grin was wiped off Connor’s face.

Jude grabbed Connor’s arm and led him away as they made their way towards the stairs, where Connor pulled him to one side.

“What?” Jude asked, giving him a confused look.

“What did she mean by that? ‘The sooner you can have fun with Connor.’ What does she know? Have you been bitching again?” Connor asked in a hushed tone.

“No, of course I haven’t! What do you take me for? Connor, give me one good reason why I would talk to my moms about what we get up to. Sexual or otherwise.”

“I dunno,” Connor shrugged. “It’s just I know I would find it very uncomfortable having that sort of conversation with my dad.”

Jude laughed.

“Connor, your dad would have a coronary if he found out we were having sex.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Connor chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “Anyway, let’s go get you changed,” he tugged at the hem of Jude’s shirt. “Oh, and another thing…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re totally freaking cute when you stumble over your words, Foster.” Connor kissed Jude on the cheek, before running up to Jude’s room, leaving his boyfriend red faced at the foot of the stairs.

Jude followed Connor a few seconds later and walked straight into his room, which was still fairly messy, having not tidied it in more than two weeks.

“Someone’s been a lazy pup.” Connor said.

Jude rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack down by his bed, before turning around to see Connor going to close the door.

“We’re not allowed to close the door.” Jude reminded.

“So? We don’t have to close the door to have a good time, you know.”

“You do in this house.”

Connor laughed as he motioned across the room towards Jude.

“Ssh! Let me turn that frown upside down.” Connor closed the space between them and slotted his lips against Jude’s, cupping his cheek with one hand and held him by the waist with the other. Jude wrapped both his hands on Connor’s chest and guided him towards the bed, the pair sitting down, with Jude swinging a leg over Connor and climbed on top of him, straddling the older boy.

“Fuck, Jude!” Connor muttered as Jude grinded against him. “Now I see why you wanted me to wait if this is what you had in mind.”

Connor let out a moan, causing Jude to smirk.

“I don’t think we should do this right now.” Connor said.

“Why not?” Jude raised his voice, before realising Lena could have heard.

“Well, you know. Your moms.”

“Connor, can we not talk about my moms while we’re having sex.”

“But we’re not. That’s the whole point. I don’t want you getting into trouble, Jude.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Con, but I think I can handle them myself. So, why don’t you stop worrying about it and just let me handle you.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not up for it.”

“What?”

“Well, your moms know about us and stuff.”

“Connor, I’ve told you already, I haven’t said anything to them about us doing that. I wouldn’t dare! I wouldn’t be able to cope with the amount embarrassment that comes with is. So, just let me get you off.”

“I’m not even hard anymore.”

“Fine, be that way.” Jude huffed as he rolled off Connor, turning onto his side and away from Connor.

“Aw, don’t be like that! Come on, Jude. We can still make out. I’ll even let you lead.” Connor offered, putting a hand on Jude’s shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Jude scrambled off the bed and started to remove his shirt, with Connor watching him intently. He got up off the bed and walked over behind Jude, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

“I hate it when we fight,” Connor mumbled against Jude’s neck. “Forgive me?”

Jude smiled at the feeling he got against his neck from Connor talking.

“Of course I do, you big dope!”

Connor gripped Jude’s ass through his jeans.

“Oh, so now you’re interested, huh?” Jude grinned. “When I’m half naked.”

“I so wanna get balls deep inside this.” he growled, spanking Jude’s butt through the material, earning a small moan from the smaller boy.

“Well, it’ll have to be a blow job for now. I’m not preferred for us both to be making such sounds at this time of day.”

“Aw!” Connor pouted.

“Hey, enough of the pouting. Do you want a blow job or not? Because I’m not gonna leave it on the table for too much longer. I’ve gotta get changed and I really want to try out that new game. So, it’s up to you. You can either have it now or wait until the weekend. It’s your choice. So, what’s it gonna be? You wanna do this now, or do you wanna wait to have my mouth on your dick?”

Connor’s entire body shivered at Jude’s choice of words.

“I-I want your mouth on my dick, please." Connor stuttered.

Jude smirked.

“Well, seeing as your asked so nicely.”

“Just…please suck me! No teasing.” Connor begged.

“We’ll have to see about that. Take your shirt off, pretty boy.” Jude demanded.

Connor laughed as he started to unbutton his plaid shirt.

“Pretty boy?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Well, you are to me. You’re so buff and fucking hot! And now I want your hot load down my throat.”

Connor felt his knees wobble at the thought of Jude taking him down his throat. It wouldn’t be the first time, admittedly, but he still couldn’t quite grasp the idea. He kept thinking back to how sweet and innocent Jude was when they first met and now he was this sex starved teenager. He watched as Jude sunk to his knees and immediately reached up to unbutton Connor’s shorts and quickly pulled them down, leaving him in just his boxers.

Connor chuckled.

“Someone’s eager.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Jude started by palming Connor through his boxers, making him wince at the touch and tried to push Jude down on his dick.

“Patience, Mr. Needy.”

Jude jerked off Connor for a moment, before finally taking him into his mouth, which couldn’t come soon enough for Connor, who loved it when Jude fondled his balls and soon he was licking the head, lapping up Connor’s pre-cum as it seeped out. Jude let out an audible moan as he looked up at Connor.

“Fuck, Con, you taste so good!” Jude smirked and soon had his lips around Connor’s dick again.

“Oh, fuck you!” Connor groaned. He wanted his release to come sooner rather than late and he bucked his hips as he thrusted his dick into Jude’s mouth.

Connor loved the sound of Jude gagging around his dick and was soon pulling Jude’s hair and pushing him further down on his length.

“Fucking choke on it, bitch!” Connor commanded. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until Jude deep throated him.

Jude loved it when Connor told him what to do. He found it a real turn on and as he hit the base on Connor’s dick repeatedly, going wild at the scent of Connor’s crotch and fondled his balls, driving the older boy crazy.

“Jude!” Connor gasped. “So fucking good for me! Not…gonna last much longer.”

Jude sped up his actions as he slurping on Connor’s dick.

“I’m coming!” Connor moaned, balling his hands up into fists as his orgasm hit him right there, before his seed shot out of his dick and flooded Jude’s mouth, with the younger boy managing to swallow most of it, but some dribbled down his chin.

“Fuck!” Connor swore. “That was amazing!”

“Glad I could help.” Jude looked up at his boyfriend. “Damn! Wow, you sure needed to unload, huh?”

“I haven’t since we had that dirty chat on the phone last week.”

“Fuck, Con! No wonder you came so much! That was fucking hot!”

“You’re telling me, babe. I think you’re gonna need a shower before you get changed.”

“I think you’re right,” Jude giggled. “Wanna join me?” He winked.

“Uh, I don’t think so. Maybe another time.” Connor suggested.

“Good idea. Can’t trust anyone in this house not to interrupt you. Anyway, I’ll get you a flannel to clean up with.”

“Thanks.” Connor ran a finger over Jude’s lips, which he licked and sucked seductively. “So beautiful.”

Connor leaned in and kissed Jude passionately.

“I love you, Jude.” Connor said, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, too, Con.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this effort was satisfactory. I enjoy writing smut, I just have a hard time putting it together.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jude took his shower and Connor had cleaned himself up, they played Jude’s new video game, with them both playfully nudging each other in attempt to distract one another, before having dinner with Jude’s moms and the meal was quickly devoured. Connor’s dad came to pick him up soon after, but not before Jude and Connor had another make out session in his room, with Jude grinding against the blonde, wanting to get even for his earlier antics at school. But before they could even get to round two, they were interrupted by the sound of Connor’s dad shouting up the stairs for them to leave.

Once Connor got home, he and Jude texted constantly and kept doing so until it was time for bed.

The next morning arrived in the blink of an eye, with a knock at the front door. Stef looked at Lena in confusion. Who could that be at this time? The twins weren’t expected back for another few hors and Brandon even later than that. Stef took another sip of her coffee, before getting up to answer it and on the other side was Connor and his dad.

“Oh. Morning, Connor. Adam. What’s going on?”

“I have this business meeting in Seattle tomorrow and I’m supposed to fly out tonight. So, I was hoping Connor would stay here for the weekend.”

“Well, we got the kids coming home this weekend, but I’m sure we can make space. We always seem to. Go on up, Connor. I don’t think he’s awake yet. I haven’t heard any movement from his neck of the woods. But he’ll have to be getting up soon, anyway.”

“Thanks.” Connor smiled as he shot up the stairs.

Connor slowly opened the door to Jude’s room and walked in to see him sleeping peacefully. He sat on the edge of Jude’s bed and smiled. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have an angel for a boyfriend. He reached out to carefully stroke his face and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Morning, cutie.” He half-whispered against Jude’s ear, hoping to wake his sleeping beauty.

Jude stirred for a moment and groaned a little. He opened his eyes, having to adjust to the light and soon recognised the familiar figure sat on his bed.

“Huh?” Jude muttered. “What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep, before pulling Connor down into a hug.

“Oh!” Connor yelped in surprise. “Nice to see you, too!” He chuckled, feeling his entire body flush when Jude buried his face into the crook of his neck and he hugged back. “Miss me that much, huh?”

“Con, it’s only been half a day!”

“I know. But I missed holding your hand and kissing you when you’re least expecting it and making you blush at the same time.” Connor admitted, taking Jude’s hand and intertwining their fingers, kissing Jude on the cheeks, and sure enough Jude was blushing.

“Connor!” Jude whined, again hiding his face, this time in his pillow.

“Nope. You can’t hide from me, Foster!” Connor said, planting kisses along his neck, turning him over and pressed their lips together.

Jude wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist, pulling him closer. His tongue licked against Connor’s lips, begging for entrance and Connor let him in. Connor let out a soft moan as Jude nipped at his bottom lip and ran a hand through his luscious blonde hair.

“Fuck, I want you so bad!” Jude muttered, bucking his hips and pressed his morning wood against Connor as he let out a loud moan.

“Listen,” Connor started between kisses. “Can we talk?”

“Ugh! If we must.” Jude said, stealing one more kiss. He reluctantly sat up, making space for Connor next to him. Then a sense of realisation appeared on his face. “Wait. You’re not breaking up with me, are you? Because if you are, then this is some sort of sick fucking joke.”

“What? Fuck, no!” Connor chuckled as he intertwined their hands again. “Jude, I fucking love you. You mean the world to me. There is no one who means more to me than you do.” He admitted as Jude pressed their lips together, feeling him cup his cheek. Connor smiled and rubbed his nose against Jude’s again. “No, I just wanted to let you know my dad is going out of town on business this weekend and he’s asked your mom if I could stay here until he gets back. Which should be at some point on Monday. I just came to ask if you didn’t mind.”

“Mind? I think it’s an awesome idea! Having you here for the whole weekend sounds amazing.”

Connor beamed, leaning in to capture Jude’s lips.

“By the way…” Connor breathed.

“Mmm?”

“Your mom said you need to get up.”

“Ugh! Alright, fine. I’m getting up!” Jude yelled. Aimed more at Stef than Connor.

“About time!” They heard Stef shout in response from downstairs.

Connor laughed.

“Come on. I’ll help you get dressed.”

“I don’t think I could look as sexy as you do right now.”

“Oh, no? You look pretty damn hot right now. Hair all messed up and stuff.”

“Yeah, right!” Jude scoffed. He still couldn’t quite grasp how Connor found him even remotely attractive. He was very insecure about his looks at times. Especially when there were other attractive guys around.

“I’m being serious! You have no idea, have you? Jude, if it weren’t for your moms downstairs, I would you on this bed, naked and fucking you senseless and making you scream my name until you came.”

Jude sat there in awe of Connor’s words.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Such a fucking horn dog. You’d do anything to get into my pants, wouldn’t you?”

“Damn right I would! Jude, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I enjoy making love to you, as cheesy as that sounds. Making you moan that sweet moan of yours as I slowly fuck you. Then you demanding I come on your face. It’s words like that that make me come as hard as I do. It’s so hot when you talk dirty to me. Telling me what to do. It makes me want to pound you even harder.”

“How about now?”

Connor rolled his eyes.

“Dream on, Foster! But if I’m going to be staying over this weekend, I’m sure at some point we could, you know…find a quiet moment and…bone.” He whispered huskily against Jude’s ear.

Jude shivered at the tone of Connor’s voice.

“I’d really like that, Con.”

Connor smiled, brushing his nose against Jude’s.

“Glad to hear it.”

“You know, I could sort of return the favour for that amazing blow job you gave me last night.”

“Oh, really?” Jude smirked.

“It’ll only be a hand job, Jude.”

“I don’t care! Con, any kind of release would be good enough right now.”

“Okay, then. Do you want to do this naked or…”

Jude nodded and reached for the hem of his shirt and proceed to pull it over his head, tossing it to one side, leaving himself in just a pair of boxers.

“Mmm. Sexy.” Connor said, palming the dark haired boy through his underwear. Jude let a moan escape his lips as Connor did this and gasped when he reached inside to grab his dick. Connor stroked Jude’s length slowly.

“Fucking tease. Get on with it! I need to come.” Jude lay back against the pillows.

Connor had to admit, Jude looked so fucking hot just lying there and had to fight back the urge to suck him off there and then. So, he continued to jerk him off, feeling himself getting hard in his shorts as Jude moaned and wriggled under his grasp.

“Not gonna last much longer…” Jude muttered, thrusting upwards and spilled into Connor’s hand with a moan. “Shit!”

“Mmm! So hot!” Connor licked Jude’s cum off his hand and moaned as it ran down his throat.

“Fuck! Trying to make me come again, are you?” Jude smirked.

“You do taste good, babe. Can’t wait to fuck you later. Gonna make you see stars.”

“I can’t wait, either. For you to put your big dick inside my tight ass and milk you for all your worth.”

That was enough for Connor to pin Jude against the nearest wall and crashed their lips together. He forced his tongue into Jude’s mouth and explored his mouth.

“Get in the shower, before I fuck you right now.”

“Won’t hear any complaints from this boy.”

“I know I wouldn’t.” Connor laughed, pressing his lips to Jude’s once more and reached down to grab his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it fluffy/dirty enough?


	4. Chapter 4

The last day of the school week was never ending, but Jude and Connor were soon back in the Adams Foster living room and playing video games, nudging each other's shoulders like the day before Then Jude did it a little too eagerly (albeit intentionally) and knocked the controller out of Connor's hand.

"Jude!" Connor scolded, looking at the younger boy incredulously.

"Sorry, Con!" Jude said, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Oh. You think it's fuckin' funny, do you?"

"Yeah. I do, actually." Jude giggled.

"Really? That's it! Come here. Come here, Foster!"

Connor only had to chase Jude for a few strides before getting a grip on him and wrestled his cheeky boyfriend to the floor.

"No, Connor! Stop it!" Jude continued giggling as Connor Connor tickled his sides and pinned him down on his back by his wrist. "Damn, babe! You're so strong!"

"Yup!" Connor grunted, grinning down at the dark haired boy.

Jude and Connor locked eyes and Connor licked his lips in anticipation, before leaning down and pressed them against Jude's.

"Not interrupting, are we?" Lena asked, walking into the room with Stef.

Connor instantly jumped off Jude with an utterance of  _shit,_ while Jude felt his entire body flush.

"Um..." Jude readjusted himself. "Connor was just showing me how to get to the next level." Jude tried to explain without thinking and his eyes widened upon him realising his mistakes and Connor snorted.

"Yeah, we can see that." Stef laughed, causing Lena to glare at her disapprovingly.

"I think we should go over the sleeping arrangements for this weekend, don't you?" Lena suggested, looking over at her wife.

"I do." Stef responded, sitting down on the couch across from the boys.

"Now, we spoke with Mr. Stevens this morning and he agreed to let Connor stay here, but only if you sleep in separate beds." Lena explained.

"Aww, but..." Jude whined in protest.

"Quiet!" Stef directed at him.

"Now, Jesus is staying over at Nick's tonight, so Connor you will sleep in his bed. No arguments."

"Whatever." Jude muttered. "I don't see why we can't share a bed. I mean, you let us before."

"Ha ha. Nice try!" Stef said.

Jude rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but it was different back then." Lena started. "You weren't hormonal teenagers."

"Mom!" Jude scolded as his moms left the room.

"Oh, this is so unfair!" Jude sulked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Hey, come on." Connor gently nudged him in the side. "We can still have fun, you know. Play video games without deliberately knocking the controllers out of each other's hands and watch movies and...you know...stuff."

Jude's eyes lit up at the last hesitated word.

"What kind of stuff?" He questioned, a grin forming on his lips, suddenly interested as to what Connor had in mind.

Jude knew it had something to do with their plans for later, he just wanted Connor to confirm this, but knew he wouldn't with Jude's moms practically eavesdropping from the kitchen. Especially after catching them having a moment on the floor just before.

It was Connor's turn to roll his eyes.

"Tell you later." He whispered, jumping up off the chair.

"Oh, not you too! Come on, you've gotta tell me now. Otherwise I'm just going to be a pain in the ass for the rest of the night."

"A pain in the ass who I just happen to find so freakin' adorable whenever he as a tantrum." Connor said, kissing Jude on the cheek.

Jude groaned.

"You're such a fucking sap! You know that, right?"

Connor chuckled.

"I do. But you love it." Connor smirked, capturing Jude's lips in a kiss before being pushed away.

"I admit to nothing, Connor Stevens." Jude said adamantly.

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

 

*****

 

The entire Adams Foster family made an appearance for dinner (even Jesus bothered to show up), during which Jude kept reaching under the table to hold Connor's hand, which got a smile in return. Then he got a little daring by squeezing his thigh, surprising the blonde somewhat, before brushing a hand over his crotch, just as Connor was taking a sip of his water and had to compose himself while trying not to embarrass himself in front of Jude's family.

Once dinner was over, much to Connor's relief, the pair headed upstairs and Jude had Connor pinned against the wall, their lips smashed together and the latter let out a squeak in surprise. Jude's tongue was soon inside Connor's mouth and his hand was against Connor's crotch again, palming him hard and traced the outline of his dick, his finger teasing the head through his shorts.

Connor let an audible  _fuck_ escape his lips as he kissed Jude feverishly, before being able to break the contact.

"You're fuckin' crazy!" Connor said between kisses.

"Mmm?" Jude asked.

"I can't believe you actually grabbed my crotch in front of your family!"

"Can't help if my boyfriend is super hot. Besides, you do it to me enough."

"Yeah, but nut with other people around I don't. And as much as I like the attention and my dick certainly doesn't mind your hand wondering down there, I'd rather you didn't with your family around."

"I'm sorry, Con. I knew it was a dangerous move. But I'm just so horny. I can't wait for you to do  _stuff_ to me later."

"Me either, babe. I've so missed getting the chance to slide into your hole and fill you up."

Biting his bottom lip, Jude moved in and kissed Connor sloppily.

"Mmm... With your hot load. And feeling it ooze out of my hole as you slowly pull out."

Connor shivered at the graphic image, letting out a low growl. Jude smirked.

" _Fuck!_ So dirty. So fuckin' hot! I want you now."

"Hey! Go take a cold shower, you horn dog."

"You can talk! Fuckin' cock tease."

Jude grinned to himself, licking his lips.

"Just you wait, gorgeous. I'm gonna milk you real good tonight."

 

*****

 

A few hours later, Jude and Connor were laid on Jude's bed playing a game on his tablet when Jude leaned over to kiss Connor on the cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" Connor asked, his cheeks pink, diverting his attention away from the game for a moment to look at his boyfriend.

"Just wanted to kiss my boyfriend." Jude shrugged, nuzzling into Connor.

Connor smiled fondly at the dark haired boy, pausing the game and put the device to one side. He closed the space between them and interlocked their hands. Connor slipped his tongue into Jude's mouth and heard him moan. This lasted only a few seconds, with Jude letting out a small whimper when Connor pulled away, causing the blonde to chuckle at his small victory.

"Miss them already?" He smirked.

Jude pouted as he gave Connor an unamused look, before resting his head on Connor's shoulder and felt him stroke his face.

"You're so adorable, babe."

Jude reacted by swinging a leg over Connor and straddled him.

"Jude, what are you doing? It's still early!"

"Give a fuck? I want you  _now_." Jude said, grinning down at him.

"Babe, you need to calm the fuck down. Go take a cold shower." Jude rolled his eyes. "Look, I want you too. But I don't want you getting into trouble.

"Better make it a quickie then. You can fuck me properly later." Jude said, reaching down for the string on Connor's shorts.

"No!" Connor smacked Jude's hand away.

"Are you saying you don't want it?" Jude asked.

"Of course not. Look, just be patient, alright? We will have sex tonight. Really rough sex. Just wait another hour or two and then we can get sticky."

Jude sighed.

"Fine. I'll wait. But this better be one heck of a banging you're giving me tonight, Connor Stevens."

"Oh, believe me, babe. You're gonna be seeing stars by the time i'm finished with you."

 

*****

 

A good 90 minutes later and the house fell silent, leaving Connor to believe everyone was asleep. Including  _Jude!_ Connor chuckled to himself, moving to spoon with his boyfriend.

"Hey." He whispered against Jude's ear, squeezing his ass cheek.

"Knock it off!" Jude mumbled.

"Everyone's asleep, babe. You know what that means, right?"

"Huh?" Jude asked as he rolled over to face Connor, who in turn kissed him on the lips.

"I said everyone is sleeping. Which means we can finally..." Connor veered off at the end of the sentence.

Jude smirked.

"Oh, yeah? You want to?"

"Fuck yeah!" Connor growled. "I want to fuck that sweet, sweet ass of yours, Foster."

"Oh, really?" Jude asked, reaching down to palm Connor's already hard dick.

Connor hissed at the contact.

"Y-You should suck me first, just to prove how much you want this. Then I'll suck you."

"Yes sir." Jude saluted.

"Dork." Connor giggled as Jude moved to the bottom of the bed and wasted no time in yanking off Connor's tented shorts.

"Fuck..." Jude muttered to himself, wrapping his lips around the shaft. He loved nothing more than sucking off his boyfriend. Well, maybe it came second to being pounded by Connor himself, but he still loved pleasuring him with his mouth and tongue.

"So hot!" Jude said, throwing the covers off the bed.

He cupped Connor's balls and fingered his ass, earning a nice moan out of Connor.

"Oh, you little shit! You're so going to pay for that!" Connor vowed.

Jude smirked, dropping down to lick at the head and ran a hand over Connor's nicely built chest.

"Fuckin' perfect!" Jude mumbled around Connor's cock.

"Sorry, babe? I didn't quite catch that." Connor teased.

Jude glared up at Connor with his mouth full of cock.  _Damn_ , Connor thought. Sassy Jude was just as hot with his mouth full of cock. That was a mental image Connor would never get out of his mind. It was that hot.

Jude pulled off with a  _pop_ and crashed his lips against Connor's again.

"Now  _you suck me_."

Connor could only nod as he took his turn at giving head. Jude was already leaking and had left a trail of pre-cum on the creased sheets. Connor ran a hand through the mess and brought it up to his lips.

"Getting sucking, pretty boy!" Jude commanded, thrusting his hips upwards.

Connor gripped Jude's dick at the base and licked a stripe over the head.

"Ugh, yeah!" Jude moaned. "Suck me!"

Connor didn't waste time in taking Jude into his mouth, gently biting the head before taking it down his throat.

"Th-That's good! C-Con, please... I need..."

Connor smirked, teasing Jude by running a finger over his ass cheek and pressed lightly.

"J-J-Just do it! W-Want to feel you." Jude begged.

Connor happily obliged by pushing two fingers inside Jude and the younger boy gasped, with his back arching off the bed.

"Fuck, Connor! That... Oh, wow!" He purred at the feeling.

Connor grinned while jerking off Jude and fingering him deeper.

"I'm c-close..." Jude choked out.

"Hey, don't come yet! I've still got to fuck you."

Jude nodded as Connor slowly withdrew his fingers, before shoving back inside him. Jude cried as Connor tried to scissor him open.

"G-Get on with it!" Jude grumbled.

Connor reached for the condom and lube off the side. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and removed the condom.

"Why don't you put it on me?" Connor suggested.

Jude nodded and took it from Connor. He licked the head of Connor's dick again, before slowly placing the condom on the tip and slowly rolled it down the length of the shaft. Connor was so hard and the tip so sensitive and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Jude lay on his back and Connor hovered above him with a mischievous smirk and was full of intent. He leaned down to claim Jude's lips, before lining himself up with Jude's hole. He carefully pushed his way inside Jude, who gasped at the intrusion. Connor kissed him with passion, swallowing each of Jude's lust-filled moans.

"You got to keep quiet, babe. Don't want to wake the others, do we?" Connor smirked.

Jude shook his head and pulled Connor down and kissed him hungrily.

"Fucking  _move_!" Jude demanded. "I want to milk you."

Connor chuckled as he started moving inside Jude.

"Yeah? You going to be a good boy for Con? You going to get me off with this tight ass of yours?" He asked as he fucked Jude.

"Y-Yeah! You bet I fuckin' am! I'm going to take you so deep and clench so hard that we'll both be seeing stars."

Connor started moving and both boys gasped at the sensitivity they both felt from the situation. Jude wrapped his legs around Connor's waist, pulling him closer. Jude was moaning with every thrust Connor gave, biting his bottom lip and reached down to play with his dick.

"So tight!" Connor groaned, rolling his hips as he got deeper inside Jude.

"You want to come, don't you, babe?" Jude grinned as he twisted his wrist around the head of his dick.

"Oh, yeah! I want to come all over your face."

Connor started grinding harder into Jude, the bottom rolling and fluttering his eyes as Connor went balls deep. And then, he found  _it_. He hit that special spot inside him that always drove Jude wild.

"Oh, fuck!" Jude growled, half chuckled. He brought back down into a hot make out session. Their tongues mashed together and Jude sucked on Connor's bottom lip.

Connor continued thrusting and Jude moaned every time he hit his prostate.

"Fuck, Con! You're so good when you do that Do it again! I want more! I want you to make me come."

Connor was immensely turned on by Jude's dirty talk. It was so filthy. Hot and horny. The smell of sex filled the room and Connor's hair stuck to his forehead. Jude found that hot and stuck his tongue back into Connor's moist mouth.

"You're so hot." Connor said, kissing Jude with vigour. "So good for me."

It wasn't long before Jude felt himself getting closer. His moans becoming more violent. He felt Connor tweak one of his nipples and nibbled the sweet spot on his neck, before Jude felt his orgasm building even further and he came hard, ropes of cum flooding his belly button, with some rolling up to his chest.

"So hot!" Connor mumbled, leaning down to lick some of the cum off Jude's body and hovered over Jude to drop some into his mouth. Their tongues mashed together again and Jude liked tasting himself. But not as much as he loved the taste of Connor.

"Now it's your turn." Jude smirked.

Connor slowly pulled out of Jude, ripped off the condom and stroked himself off, before Jude took over.

"I want you to come all over my face." Jude demanded as he jerked off Connor ferociously.

"Fuck, Jude!" Connor winced, throwing his head back.

"Such a fucking stud." Jude whispered. "Come on, babe. Cover me with that creamy goodness of yours."

Connor started shaking violently as his balls tightened and with just a few more strokes, he came all over Jude's face, with some of his spunk landing in Jude's now messed up hair.

"Oh, fuck!" Connor screamed, completely forgetting to keep quiet. "Shit!" He gripped Jude's hair as he sucked him dry.

"Good boy!" Jude praised. "That was fucking hot, babe! Damn, you taste so good!"

Connor moaned as his orgasm took over his body, collapsing next to Jude on the bed.

"That good, huh?"

"Uh huh! Oh, yeah! Really good. So good with your mouth. Your hands. Your ass! Fuck, Jude! That was the best!"

Jude chuckled.

"I milked you real good, didn't I?"

Connor nodded.

"Yup. Shit, Jude! I'm stunned. I've not come that hard before! It went on your face, over your head. It went everywhere! You were so fuckin' good!"

"I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, Jude."

They shared a messy kiss, before Jude tossed the condom at the trash can and missed by some distance. But he didn't care. He fell into Connor's arms. It didn't both boys long to fall asleep for the night.


End file.
